Forbidden Romance
by Hisshan93
Summary: Addison has feelings for Meredith; but Meredith has Derek and her 'family' in Seattle. So Addison goes back to her life...until... First chapter M..the rest at all T
1. Sexy times

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
****All mistakes are mine. No Beta.**

**I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

No POV

Meredith lies on the bottom bed on the bunk beds in the on call room. She had been on her feet for a little over 16 hours scrubbing in on a pretty tough surgery and she was so tired. Pressing herself against the wall and pulling the cover over her head Meredith tries to block out the world and get a few hours kip. Just as sleep was starting to set in Meredith hears the familiar click of the door opening and shutting before the bed dips beside her. Thinking it was just Derek or Christina she simply turns over and snuggles into the body heat beside her.

"What the fuck!" A feminine voice screams, as the person responsible falls out of the bed in the process of jumping away from Meredith. "Shit! Meredith, I am so sorry! I thought the bed was empty." The voice she now recognises as Addison says frantically trying to explain her actions.

"It's okay Addison. If I am honest, it was quite nice to cuddle with you – well until you screamed and fell out of the bed." Meredith jokes poking her head over the side of the bed and smiling at the red head. "Would you like to get back in now, or is the floor soft enough to sleep?" Meredith giggles holding her hand out to help the surgeon off the floor, who gratefully takes the offered hand and climbs back into the bed.

"Don't you find it weird that we are sharing a bed? I mean I am your boyfriend's ex wife. I am like the enemy."Addison muses, turning on to her side facing Meredith. She shifts closer to the young doctor; she can't get over the feeling that there could be something between the pair. Ever since she had arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital she had felt a connection to Meredith, as crazy it sounded, she just couldn't help it.

"You know Addison; I can totally understand why Derek married you. You are very beautiful, and not just superficially beautiful. Yes you are physically beautiful, but you are a beautiful person too. I wish my ex-girlfriend had been more like you...Um...I mean...FUCK!"Meredith exclaims covering her head with the cover to hide her embarrassment of admitting her deepest secret. Not even Christina knew she had been with women as well as men.

"Wow! I didn't know you were bisexual; if I had I would have hit on you up long ago." Addison admits winking at the brunette. Addison could almost see the wheels turn in Meredith's head whilst a number of emotions play across her face before it stopped on what she thought looked like it was lust. Thinking she has nothing to lose Addison decides to take a chance and slowly leans forward feeling the butterflies in her stomach multiple when Meredith does the same. The kiss wasn't magically or exciting, it was awkward and cagey with both of them holding back – just like any first kiss. "Well I wasn't expecting that. I honestly thought you'd slap me or something." Addison admits carefully, once the two pull apart.

"Honestly I've wanted to do that for a long time now. To me you aren't my boyfriend's ex wife and I'm not the 'dirty mistress' but we are just two women, and apparently we both happen to find one another attractive." Meredith replies smiling; before climbing over Addison and off the bed and shaking her head at Addison's confused expression, "but nothing can happen whilst those things remain true. And I have post-ops to check on." Meredith says, winking before leaving the room and leaving the flustered red-head behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV  
_'what the hell am I doing here? I should be at home with Derek; I should want to be at home with Derek. Why can't I want the man who wants me? The man I have committed so long to. When Addison went to LA, everything was easy; I didn't have to look at her everyday and remember all these feelings. WHY did she have to be the one to come back to work on this case? Oh yeah, because she is amazing. I should go, we could never work, she lives in a different state, I could never leave my home and my family...Could I? Oh my God I am so confused! Shit I was standing here when that couple went into their hotel room... I must have been standing here for 20 minutes at least. I am such an idiot. Right decision time, knock or leave...' _

Taking a deep breath I raise my hand and knock sharply on the hotel room door. I almost run away at the sound, but I know that would be stupid. So instead I straighten out my outfit and stand up straight. As the door knob begins to turn I can feel a group of butterflies take flight in my stomach.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Addison says as she opens the door revealing herself stood wrapped in just a chest to knee sized purple towel. I can almost feel my jaw drop at the sight, of her stood there, with wet hair falling over her shoulders and water droplets making their way down her body. When my eyes finally make their way back to Addison's face from her body I notice a very large, cheeky smirk playing on her lips and I can immediately feel my cheeks start to heat up dramatically.

"Oh I see; you are here to ogle me," Addison says before laughing wholeheartedly. "Why don't you pick your jaw up off the floor and come inside," She says stepping aside and letting me in.

"I'm sorry I was so openly and shamefully ogling you back there, but I didn't expect you to open the door wearing just a towel. It was a bit of a shock and any self-control I was trying to maintain just went straight out the window." I say once the door is shut, with us on the inside of the hotel room.

"I actually came here with a more innocent evening in plan. But I think we should be sitting for that." I say moving into the living room area of the hotel. I can see Addison cautiously follow me.

"I came to say that it doesn't matter what feelings we have for each other; because we live in totally different cities, different states...hell even different sides of the country. So it doesn't matter; because this could never work. We couldn't be together in Settle because of Derek... It just would never work; and I can't leave my home and my family. So I think it's best that you go back to LA when your case is over, I will stay here and in time we will get over each other and learn to love what we've settled for." I say with Addison's hands in mine, I focus on our hands during my speech knowing that if I look her in the eye I won't believe what I am saying. After several moments without reply I look up at the beautiful red-head and I am met with the most heartbreaking sight in front of me, the person I love more than anything with tears, cascading down her face, her eyes are closed and her jaw is clenched, I know in that moment that I have truly broken her heart.

"Addison, I'm not saying this because I don't love..." I start to say but Addison's eyes fly open, with the most powerful death glare I've ever seen.

"Don't you dare Meredith," Addison shouts standing from the sofa, leaving her towel in a heap on the floor. "Don't you dare say all those things to me and then tell me you love me. You don't know what love is!" She continues to shout, her hand gesturing wildly and her breast bouncing as she throws her arms around. I try to focus my eyes on her face, I try not to ogle her beautiful, wet body; but I know it is becoming a losing battle. I stand from the sofa and smile at the fuming surgeon.

"Why the hell are you smiling Meredith, this isn't funny in the slightest!" Addison shouts balling her hands into fists. Before she can say another word, I gentle grab the sides of her face and pull her towards me, connecting our lips in much softer, smoother and magical kiss then the one we shared earlier in the on-call room. Addison puts her hands on my chest, in a weak attempt to push me away but I move my hand to the back of her neck and keep our lips firmly together. She quickly gives up her 'fight' and melts into the kiss as well.

No POV

The kiss between the two doctors quickly turns from soft and gentle, to messy and needy. Meredith's clothes quickly find a new home – on Addison's hotel room floor, the clothes are scattered everywhere as the two women stumble backwards towards the bedroom. Finally Meredith finds herself on her back with Addison lying on top of her.

"We really shouldn't do this Meredith, if you want to get over me and expect me to get over you. Then making love is a really bad idea." Addison staring into her would-be lover's eyes. Meredith stares back at her for a long minute before smiling and tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"If we can't have forever, then we can just have one-night. One-night without thinking about what will happen in the morning. One-night of nothing but you and me and our love." Meredith says before leaning up and connecting their lips again. Addison presses her body flush against the younger doctors and, supporting her weight with her right arm, runs her left arms up and down Meredith's soft body.

"Please baby, don't tease me, I need you. I need you now," Meredith moans arching her body into her soon-to-be lover's body. Addison chuckles softly before moving her left hand down to Meredith's pussy. She is quickly met with a very warm and wet entrance, smirking down at the young brunette Addison wastes no time and slips two fingers deep inside Meredith. Both moan at the amazing sensation, Addison slams her lips against Meredith's in an attempt to keep them both semi quiet. As she pulls away Addison notices a few tears escape Meredith's eyes and feelings tears well in her own eyes.

And there on the bed in Addison's rented hotel room, the two woman made sweet love and both cry softly – both knowing that this might very well be there one and only night together. As the night draws to a close and they drift closer to sleep they are both over come with fear of what the morning brings.

* * *

**Well Guys What Do You Think?**


	2. three months on

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
****All mistakes are mine. No Beta (unless the gf changes stuff without me knowing).**

**I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

* * *

It had been a three month since Meredith's night of passion with Addison and in that time a lot had happened in the young doctors life, Addison had gone back to LA- the two have had no contact since their night together.; Derek had prposed – and subsequently broken up with her due to her lack of answer to his proposal; Christina and Owen had officially separated; and most importantly Meredith had just been offered a job at a the St. Ambrose Hospital in LA.

Meredith sits at the breakfast bar in her kitchen looking at the shaking piece of paper in her hand.

_"Dear Dr Grey;_

_We are writing to offer you the position of Chief Resident at St. Ambrose Hospital of LA. We are happy for you to start within the month. Please contact the following number to speak to me, Tia Harsant, about the position. We look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,  
Chief of Staff,  
Dr Tia Harsant. _

"Hey Mer. What you got there?" Lexie asks as she makes her way into the kitchen of their shared house, and grabbing a piece of Meredith's toast and sitting next to her sister.

"Oh nothing important. If it becomes important I will tell you, I promise." Meredith says folding the piece of paper up again and slipping it in her bag; Lexie just shrugs and munches her toast. Meredith just smiles and get off her stool and leaves for work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith knocks at the Chief's door and smiles when her friend opens it and greets her with a big smile.

"Hey Mer, what can I do for you?" Owen says leading Meredith into the room before sitting down at his desk. Meredith sits the other side of the desk and pulls out the letter from her bag and hands it to him.

"Wow! This is really an amazing offer. Are you going to take it?" Owen asks folding the piece of paper and handing it back. Meredith just looks at the paper thoughtfully before looking up at Owen and nodding.

"Yeah, Owen, I am going to take it. I have a meeting there next week. That is why I am here, I am here to quit." Meredith says straightening up in her seat. Owen just sits shell shocked at her admission.

"Um...Well, ok than. Finish out the day and we can terminate your contract." Owen says, standing from his chair. "But Meredith, tell Christina before you tell everyone else." Owen says before shaking his friend's hand and opening the door to let Meredith out of the office.

Meredith makes her way through the hallways; she had paged all the important people in her life to meet her in conference room B in an hour... she knows she has till than to find and tell Christina. Searching everywhere with no luck, Meredith takes out her pager and pages Christina, who quickly comes rushing down the hall towards her.

"Oh my God Mer, what is it? Major surgery?" Christina says, almost jumping up and down at the idea of cutting someone open.

"No Christina, I need to tell you something important. You need to sit down," Meredith says, pulling her into an empty on-call room. Christina just sits on the bed and looks up with a panicked expression on her face. "Last month I applied for the job of Chief Resistant at St. Ambrose Hospital in LA, I never thought I'd get it and I just wanted to see if I was good enough to be honest. Than over the last month, Derek and I have split and you and Owen split up, and I got so confused about what I want in life. Than this morning I got a letter from LA hospital, they are offering me the position - So I called their chief and spoke to Owen, and after my shift finishes today I will no longer be a doctor at Settle Grace; I will become the Chief Resistant at LA. You are the person I've told, I am meeting everyone else soon to tell them. I am leaving for LA next week," Meredith says pacing back and forward in front of her best friend.

Christina looks down at the floor, than up at her friend before getting up off the bed and walking out the door without a word. Meredith knows better than to go after her, so instead simple makes her way to the conference room to tell everyone else. When she gets there are many people there, Mark, Arizona, Callie, Lexie, Alex, Derek, her interns, Dr Bailey, Dr Weber and several other nurse and doctors. When Meredith breaks the news to the group there are mixed reactions, Lexie, Callie, Arizona, Mark and her interns all express their joy at her getting such an amazing job offer. Derek simply storms out of the room in a rage; Dr Bailey just looks at her silently a look of pride on her face and Dr Weber simply looks at her stunned. Meredith excusing herself saying that her shift is over and that she is no longer a doctor her so she has to leave. She cleans out her locker and takes off her name badge and jacket for good before walking out of the hospital for the final time as their doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith stands in front of the beautiful beach house, she felt more nervous than she ever had before. She knew that her life was about to change dramatically, but she knew that this is what she wanted. Finally she raises her hand up and knocks on the brown door in front in of her, she can hear someone moving about in the house.

"Hello? Can I help you?" says the handsome middle aged man who opens the door, with a small boy in his arms.

"Um... Hi, I am looking for Addison Montgomery, is she here?" Meredith says feeling her chest tighten; the middle aged man just nods his head and moves out of the way letting Meredith into the house. Meredith walks through the hallway leading to the kitchen, there she finds that beautiful red-head that captured her heart all those years ago.

"Addie, there is someone here to see you," the man calls from behind her, Addison turns around from the stove and her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"MEREDITH!" she gasps rushing over to the young doctor. "What are you doing here? In LA?" Addison asks not loosening her grip on Meredith.

"I need to talk to you Addison..." Meredith says. "In private," she whispers in Addison's ear softly. Addison just nods subtly and turns to the man and baby.

"Pete, can you take over cooking please, just put Lucas in his highchair. I just need to Meredith in private," Addison says leading her former lover out of the room and out on the decking area. The decking area looks over the beach and sea. "Oh gosh, Meredith, what are you doing here?" Addison says pulling Meredith down onto the sofa.

"Well I have just come from a meeting at St. Ambrose Hospital, and guess who the new Chief Resident is?" Meredith says smiling widely, squeezing Addison's hands slightly. Addison just squeals in reply and throws here arms around the pretty brunette.

"Oh my God! You are moving to LA! Why didn't you ring me and tell me? Oh gosh that is just amazing news," Addison squeals, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I thought it would better this way; honestly I stupidly thought that I could turn up here with this new job and we could pick up where we left things, but I guess that can't happen," Meredith admits looking through the French doors at Pete and Lucas. Addison follows Meredith's gaze and can't help the laugh that escapes her mouth, Meredith huffs and gets up off the sofa and walks over to stand at the railing looking out at the sunset. Addison jumps up off the sofa and walks up behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly.

"Meredith, honey, that is Pete and Lucas – I work with Pete and he is dating Violet, who I also work with, and Lucas is their son," Addison explains snuggling into the shorter woman. "You shouldn't assume... because if you do you make and 'ass out of you and me'" Addison says laughing, earning herself a slap from Meredith. "Come on, let's go eat... There is loads," Addison says taking Meredith's hand and leading her back into the house.

* * *

Chapter two; thoughts people. :)

- H


	3. Happy together

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
****All mistakes are mine. No Beta. ****I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile.**

**Sorry this took so long lovelies. Private Practices doesn't air in UK anymore and it's harder for me to know what is going on. **

* * *

"So Pete, you work with Addison at the clinic?" Meredith asks the man sat across from the table as he fed his son, he nods at the question trying in vain to get Lucas to eat peas. "I just have to ask, how do you put up with her all day like that and then come here for dinner?" Meredith asks laughing before ducking out of the way of the flying hand aimed in her direction, "hahaha, you know I am kidding A, no but serious Pete what do you do - I mean like I know you're a doctor but what kind?" Meredith asks directing her attention towards the older man again.

"Well I am a Naturopathic doctor but I am also a licensed Herbalist," Pete explains not taking his eyes away from his son. After that small talk everyone just focused on eating, not rally talking. The rest of dinner had gone smoothly and after Meredith knew that Pete wasn't a love rival she got alone very well with him. He seemed like an amazing father, he doted on Lucas completely; and as much as she loved talking to Pete and playing with Lucas she was more than happy when they left and she had Addison all to herself. As Addison makes her way back into the kitchen having seen Pete and Lucas out the door, Meredith rises off her chair and makes her way over to the taller redhead and wraps her arms around her.

"I missed you so much Addison," Meredith whispers in her ear softly hugging her for slightly longer than maybe she should have.

"I missed you too Mer. But I don't know what to say – you told me that nothing more than that night could happen because of our distance and than three months you just turn up on my doorstep having taken a job at MY hospital. Bloody hell Meredith I feel like I've got whiplash!" Addison exclaims throwing her hands up in the air, Meredith just stands there staring at the older woman slightly confused about the 'mood swing'.

"Well at the time I thought that was what I wanted, I thought I could just sleep with you - and that would get over and that I could be happy with Derek; but that wasn't the case. Then Derek proposed and I just knew that I couldn't go through with it; so I applied for the job here in LA and thought if we were meant to be then I would get the job and last week- I got the job. I left everything behind to take the risk to be with you." Meredith explains taking Addison's hands in hers. "I know I might be three months too late, but I really hope the saying 'better late than never' counts here because I really want to try and make us work. Please Addie," Meredith's pleas putting her heart on the line. Addison just stands looking at the younger woman, her face completely void of expression. After several wordless moments Meredith breaks their eye contact and looks down at the floor, trying to make sure Addison doesn't see the tears falling. Suddenly she feels a warmth consumer her and two strong arms wrap around her.

"Meredith, honey, don't cry. It's just hard to take everything in, I mean three months ago gave up the idea that you and I would ever really happen because you told me that you couldn't leave your family and now you are standing in front of me telling me that that is just what you have done. It is just a lot to take in, why don't we go and get some sleep; I will even let you sleep in my bed." Addison says with a chuckle evident in her voice. The two make their way up the stairs in silence, when they reach Addison's room she excuses herself and slips into the en-suite, Meredith walks around the room reading each book title and looking at each picture, when she is finished she slips out of her top and jeans and climbs into the big bed clad only in her black bra and boy shorts. When Addison finally returns from the bathroom, she had also removed her top and jeans and in just in her red bra and panties; She smirks at Meredith's when she spots her already undress and in bed.

"You just couldn't wait to get in my bed could you?" she says with a twinkle in her eyes, Meredith just pulls the covers up to her chin and blushes. "Come Dr Grey let's get some sleep and we can talk everything out in the morning," Addison says with a smile, before she switches off the light and climbs into the bed as well. The two lay in awkward positions and in an awkward silence, neither one of them wanting to connect any part of their body in case it makes the other uncomfortable.

"Oh this is crazy, we slept together for Christ sake, we should be able to sleep in a bed together," Addison finally says her voice causing Meredith to jump. They both giggle slightly before relaxing in the bed, Addison shifts closer to Meredith and put her arm around Meredith's shoulders encouraging Meredith to put her head on the older doctors chest. The two lay like that for a while listening to each other soft breathing before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**More soon :) - H**


End file.
